The Set Up
by MYPARENTSFOUNDMYACCOUNT
Summary: Jennifer Country was working at the local gas station when she runs into a vamp named Ben Wells who is sent to find her and to trick her into falling in love with him... will she get away from him or get sucked into his set up?
1. Chapter 1

I was working at the local gas station when he came into the store asking for "coffee." The way he said it made it seem that something was implied other than the coffee. I called my boss, his name is Eric, and he's tall, with blonde hair, which has a tinge of natural highlights to it, to ask if he could handle this. The costumer himself looked like a john, the kind that picks up prostitutes off the street, so that was the reason I felt somewhat nervous around him.

"Yeah Jen, I can take care of this guy, I know him.", whispered Eric as he walked by me to ask the guy what he wanted again.

Along with my nervousness, I felt a weird pull to the stranger that made me even more nervous; my momma had told me not to fall for guys that give you an uneasy feeling. However, I didn't know if the feeling that I was feeling really fell into that category. I also felt sudden suspicion to the way Eric just took this guy in and acted like he was his friend or something, I knew Eric, he was practically my best friend. Why would he be friends with a john? Well, it was no concern of mine, though I did sometimes wonder what Eric does outside of his job, and what his love life is like, if he even has one! No offense he's really cute, I used to like him, but then lost interest. I don't really want to tell anyone, but he's really small in an area of his body that I got to see once, never wanted to see it again. As you can tell I like guys that are big... That's all I'm saying!

"What are you staring at?", asked Eric. I guessed that I was looking at him while I was discribing him, oops.

"Nothing, just had a moment when there was nothing to do." I replied, but regretted it right when it came out of my mouth.

"Well then come over here and let me introduce you to Ben Wells, one of my best friends and a vampire, but don't worry, he won't bite." Eric said jokingly. So that was the pull I felt toward Ben, I have strange reactions to vampires, whoever knows why.

"Speak for yourself." said Ben, eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of pure gold, no offense to myself but I'm not really all that pretty. Though my younger sister Angie always used to say that she wished she was as cute as I was.

"Watch that mouth of yours Ben; you don't know where it's gonna end up, by the way my names Jennifer Country, nice to meet you." I replied, I couldn't believe myself but I was starting to like Ben, in all senses of the word! I also noticed that when he had asked me to give him "coffee" he really ment it as blood, must have been a code name that I don't know, plus all stores have it, but most vampires don't really like to go out of their way to announce that they were hungry, some people just hate vampires.

**Please review or I'm going to stop writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way my next chap. comes out next week or sooner, depending on you!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't I go and give Sam his paycheck?" said Eric, probably making his getaway so that I could talk to Ben. He knew that I hadn't had a life when it came to dating people, he was just maybe trying to get me to talk with a vampire so that I could see if he was the one. But, I mean… A vampire! I'm not a hooker, that's what vampires usually like, for whoever knows why.

"So would you like to come to my house quick?" asked Ben, well, well, well maybe vampires weren't only interested in hookers and prostitutes.

"Well, maybe not your _house _but I do get out of work at about, let's say… 6:00 ish, dinner or movie maybe?" I asked, was I seriously asking this guy out or was he trying to get me in his bed? I don't really know, guess I'll have to find out.

"Sure, a movie… at about 7:00?" he asked. I said yes, and when he left I told Eric that I had to get home. I made up a fake reason, something that I never do, and headed home at exactly 4:31 p.m.

…

When I finally got home, it took me really long because I live 30 minutes away from work plus there was traffic, I emptied my mail box and went inside. When I was looking through mostly just bills I came across a hand written address that I never would have thought I would get. It was a letter from Michael Perkins, my ex-boyfriend from high-school. I dumped him because he wasn't big enough, if you know what I mean, and because he claimed to be a psychic. By the way he acted you could have sworn he was making it up, but one day he had had a fit, the one when you shake uncontrollably and very violently. Before he was taken to the hospital, he told me that I would die at age 26. I'm now 26 years old and as healthy as a horse, my 27th birthday is in exactly 1 month. I dumped because of exactly just that reason. The letter inside said:

In an unforgiving

Blood drops ruby red

With the aid of winter

And the ever so powerful wind

Storm ignited, a life is taken

As frost breaking coldness

Slithers out and takes it away

Leaving only a mound of snow

A woman, like yourself

Will be taken

By the freezing, chilling, winter

That can be so unforgiving

Until your death mad

_Michael Perkins _

I was scared shitless.


End file.
